Reassuring
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: TK and Matt are making the most of the opportunity to take some time out from their busy lives and are enjoying an evening together. However, they both have a more serious reason for meeting up, which involves their girlfriends. Takari and Sorato one-shot


**Reassuring**

Hi everyone. I decided to write this one-shot to complete a hat trick of Digimon family one-shots. I've written stories about Davis and Jun as well as Kari and Tai, which means I felt it was time to do a TK and Matt family one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted thing I mention in this story. We all knew that though, didn't we?

Summary: TK and Matt are making the most of the opportunity to take some time out from their busy lives and are enjoying an evening together. However, they both have a more serious reason for meeting up, which involves their girlfriends. Takari and Sorato one-shot.

* * *

Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi were sitting in the music room of the apartment singing away as they plucked at the strings of their guitars. The notes coming from the speakers were in perfect timing and their singing of the lyrics to the track made it obvious that these two blonde brothers had a natural musical talent. The fact that they were singing one of Yamato's hit rock songs only helped matters. Both brothers were lost in the music and enjoying being able to do it because they didn't often get the chance to spend a lot of time together. It had been over a month since they last had the chance to do this.

Yamato, or Matt as he preferred to be called, had set up this room in his apartment with his music in mind. He had bought the large penthouse for himself and his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi, with some of the huge amounts of money his musical career had made for him. His band had made it big with their first album when he was just fifteen and they had released another four since then. Now, at the age of twenty one, the lead singer and bass guitarist was taking a rest from his music career to study astrophysics at The University of Tokyo, but that didn't mean he had to stop playing in his spare time. It was the best way for him to relieve his stress.

Takeru, also known as TK, had managed to follow in his brothers rock star footsteps with his band. The eighteen year old younger brother was currently in his last year of high school and planning to study literature at the same university as his brother. Despite this, he and his band had just released their third album and enjoying touring together, as most friends do. His band consisted of Davis as their drummer, Ken playing the base guitar and TK shared the role of lead vocals and lead guitar with his long time girlfriend and best friend Hikari Kamiya, or Kari as everyone called her.

TK and Kari had an almost unique dynamic to their songs because they usually based their lyrics around their feelings for one another. They had a relationship that was almost unbreakable and the two eighteen year olds had been madly in love with each other since they started dating at the age of thirteen. The couple did everything together and their music was only just one part of that. They even planned to go to the same university as each other and were due to move in together in April.

Likewise, Matt had been in a long term relationship with Sora. They had begun dating when they were fourteen when Sora took their friendship to the next level. She had asked him out before one of his concerts and he instantly accepted the offer. They couple had been together ever since and Sora was one of his main inspirations for his lyrics. The couple had been living together since they started their university courses two and a half years ago.

This scene with the two brothers playing and singing together would drive their fans crazy, particularly their fan girls. However, their music wasn't the only reason that the two brothers had decided to meet up on this day without their girlfriends. They had other matters to discuss. Matt decided to begin the conversation after he plucked the final cord of his song. He set his bass guitar down and turned to face his younger brother.

"So how did it go?" Matt asked as a huge grin spread across his face. He was referring to something that TK had done earlier in the week. "I heard that Kari said yes."

TK rested his electric guitar up against the wall and turned to face Matt. His smile was even bigger than Matt's and with good reason. His excitement and joy overflowed in his tone as he replied. "Yeah, it went perfectly. She loves the ring. We're getting married! It's going to be during the summer after we've moved in together. The exact date hasn't been decided yet because it depends on when we can book the places we want. There's this place that does western style weddings that Kari has picked out. Neither of us care too much about the date, we only care that we're getting married."

Matt laughed at seeing his brother's youthful joy spilling out like that. He was so happy that TK and Kari were getting married because they had only ever been interested in each other. The couple, along with all of their friends, could never imagine themselves with anyone else, which only further showed how madly in love that they were. Matt made eye contact with his brother and felt that excitement becoming contagious.

"Congratulations," Matt reached over and pulled the younger blonde into a tight hug. "I'm so glad that it went well. You two are perfect for one another. I knew Kari would love the ring too. You spent ages trying to decide on one before picking the white gold one with three pink tourmaline crystals."

"Thanks," TK replied as he returned his brother's embrace. "I'm getting her one with pink diamonds for her wedding ring. It will look so beautiful on her. So will her wedding kimono. She'll look stunningly beautiful in a white one. She always does."

"I'll have to stand next to you to make sure you don't drool as she walks up the aisle," Matt teased as he gave his brother a friendly slap on the back. "I don't want you starting your wedding night early either. I've heard that you and Kari have been having practice runs over the last few nights. Making the most of the empty apartment while Mom is in China reporting on that story, huh?"

"That's none of your business," TK blurted out nervously and Matt knew that his brother's face had turned bright red without him needing to see it. The younger blonde, and Kari for that matter, could still be so innocent at times despite them being rock stars. Matt always used that and the private side of their relationship to tease his younger brother.

"I just don't want you charging off down the aisle like a bull in the mating season when she walks in," the older blonde chuckled, feeling TK squirm slightly. "That's all."

To Matt's surprise, TK suddenly pulled back from the hug and created a bit of distance between them. He shifted nervously as he took a deep breath. Matt guessed his brother was trying to force back the red tint to his cheeks until he noticed the seriousness in the sapphire blue eyes opposite him.

"Well it will be your job to make sure I don't do that," TK said with a nervous smile. "That's if you want to be my best man. Will you be my best man?"

Matt pulled the younger man back into the hug. The teasing tone had left his voice as he answered TK in a serious manner. "It will be an honour to be your best man, little bro."

"Thanks," TK returned the embrace and sighed. Matt felt him suddenly become noticeably more relaxed and he guessed that it was another huge weight of his brother's shoulders. "It means a lot to me, man."

"It's no problem," Matt smiled as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Like I said, it will be an honour."

The hug lasted a few more seconds before both brothers released each other and lent back in their chairs. TK had a huge grin on his face and Matt couldn't help but smile as well, knowing that his younger sibling was so happy. Matt continued to watch as the younger blonde's eyes glanced around the room. The smile was soon replaced with a frown before TK's gaze returned to his brother.

"So," TK paused for a second as he pointed at Matt's guitar case. "I guess you haven't asked Sora yet."

Matt stiffened and gulped nervously. He was hoping that TK didn't bring up his plans to propose to Sora so they could just be happy that TK was to wed Kari. It was rather foolish of him because Matt had bought the engagement ring for Sora at the same time TK had bought the ring for Kari. The older blonde had hidden the gold ring that contained three garnet crystals inside his guitar case so that his girlfriend couldn't find it and to make sure it remained a surprise.

"No, not yet," Matt sighed as he broke eye contact with his brother and gazed down at the floor. He ran his hand through his hair while he thought over his reasons for not proposing to Sora yet. There were several reasons. He hadn't come up with a suitable way of doing it and he wasn't going to do something as important as this without a plan. Matt also felt nervous about the whole thing and he was frightened of what would happen if Sora said no or that she wasn't ready. Matt didn't even know if he was ready yet. He loved Sora with all of his heart and he never wanted to be with any other woman, but getting engaged and married was a huge thing.

"Why not?" That was the question that Matt was hoping TK wouldn't have asked.

"I don't know," Matt replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure that you're ready to marry Kari? I mean you two haven't even moved in and lived together yet. You're moving in with her in April so you don't know what it is like living with Kari. You could move in and realise that you can't live with each other."

"I'm as certain as I can be," TK replied as a look of innocent confusion formed on his face. However, his words didn't hint at that confusion and showed that he truly believed in what he was saying. "I know that we are moving into our apartment in a few months time, but we are essentially together twenty four seven when we are touring with the band. We do everything together. We share a room, much to Tai's dismay, we eat together, we share a dressing room, we party together and we go on vacation together. We basically live together. To be honest, I hate it when a tour ends because we both have to go back to our separate homes and I feel lonely without Kari."

"But you're so young," Matt added as his sky blue eyes reconnected with his brother's. "You have so much of your life to live and …"

"And I want to live all of it and do everything with Kari at my side," TK responded sternly as his eyebrows furrowed. "There are no doubts in my mind but that clearly isn't the case for you. I know you find it daunting but you can't put off an important decision, like you often do."

Matt sighed again and placed his face into the palms of his hands. "You're right."

"Matt, you have nothing to worry about," TK reached over and placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "You and Sora have been a couple for over seven years and you have lived together for nearly three years. I know that both of you love each other and want to spend the rest of your lives together. So I'm one hundred percent certain that Sora will say yes when you ask her."

"I don't know," the older blonde's uncertainty was clear in his tone. "What happens if she says she isn't ready?"

"I doubt that she will say that," TK replied confidently. "Let's put it this way, when Kari told her the news, Sora was hinting that she would like to be engaged in the near future."

Matt glanced back up at his brother and found himself hoping that his confidence was as infectious as his earlier joy and excitement had been. Right now he needed some of that to make him go through with it. He needed to know how to calm his nerves and silence all of those tiny nagging doubts about it. "How did you do it?"

"Kari and I went to the fairground for the day before going to eat at that restaurant that Dad always recommends. You know, it's the one that he takes various people to after meetings. We went for a walk along the seafront after and that was when I asked her. You seem to already know what happened after that," TK finished as a pink tint returned to his cheeks when the memory of his older brother's earlier teasing returned to his mind.

Matt shook his head and stared back into TK's eyes. "I didn't mean that. I meant how did you overcome your nerves and doubts about proposing to Kari?"

"Oh right," TK chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, I was scared because I knew that if she rejected me then my world would completely collapse. I overcame that by reminding myself of the amount of times we both have said things like 'when we are older and married' or 'when we live together' or 'when we have kids' and so on. It was a foregone conclusion that we would get married one day. Both of us were certain that we would be together for the rest of our lives after we felt the electricity and emotion in our first kiss. I just need to think of that and I have no doubt that I want to be with Kari forever."

Matt understood what TK was saying and it made him think back to his first kiss with Sora. They both had felt an instant connection and, as their relationship blossomed, they both admitted that they could never see themselves with anyone else. Every plan for the future that he and Sora made had included one another and they often spoke like it was also a foregone conclusion that they would wed one day. In fact, Matt noted that Sora had said a lot of 'when we are married' type of sentences recently. Was this one of the hints that TK was talking about?

"Sora and I often talk like that too," the older blonde replied and let those thoughts take control. He felt his confidence growing inside of him as he thought over how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sora and how much he needed her. He remembered some of the times that she had told him the same things, which helped to silence those annoying little doubts in the back of his mind. Matt knew that getting married was what both he and Sora wanted. "I need a plan."

"That's the spirit," TK smiled and playfully slapped his brother on the back. "All you need to do is something that you both enjoy doing and ask her the question when the time feels right."

"I'll do that," Matt smiled back appreciatively. He was going to continue but he stopped when he heard the sound of the apartment door opening and people stepping inside. He listened as the voices and footsteps of two women moved from the main door and down the hallway towards them. The attentions of both brothers were fixed onto the two ladies as they entered the room.

The first was the same age as Matt. She had shoulder length auburn hair and soft brown eyes. Her navy blue t-shirt hugged her large breasts and flat stomach in the same way her tight light blue jeans followed her long legs and curvy hips. It made her athletic body seem so unbelievably attractive to Matt. This woman could only be his girlfriend and the person on his mind at that very moment, Sora.

The other younger woman had short chocolate brown hair and mahogany brown eyes. She was wearing a soft pink shirt, which showed that she had large breast and a flat stomach too. Her black pleated skirt reached midway up her thighs, showing off her long smooth legs while hugging her somewhat slender hips. Matt's eyes fixed onto the three pink gems in the white gold ring on her ring finger. He smiled, knowing how happy Kari was when TK had given her that ring earlier in the week.

"I thought I would be hearing music blaring out of those speakers," Sora said as she and Kari stood in the doorway, gazing into the room at the brothers. "Now I'm suspicious."

"We were only talking," TK replied as he stood up and walked over to Kari. Matt watched as the engaged couple shared a quick kiss. He took the distraction as an opportunity to close his guitar case to hide the box that the ring for Sora was in. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Matt wanted to know the detailed version of how I proposed to my beautiful fiancée here."

Matt stood up and made his way over to the door as well. He placed his lips against Sora's and felt that joy he always felt when they kissed. It was only a quick kiss but he enjoyed it like every other kiss he shared with his girlfriend and future wife he confirmed in his mind. He slid his left arm around her back as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers. Sora returned the embrace as Matt turned his focus to TK. He noticed his younger brother was in a similar embrace with Kari.

"And now to share the important news," Matt spoke with pride as he gazed at the couple in front of him. "I'm going to be the best man at their wedding."

"And I'm going to be a bridesmaid," Sora informed him with her excitement shining through in her tone.

Matt's gaze moved to his girlfriend and he gave her a gentle squeeze. He loved seeing her happy and smiling. It always brought a glint to her eyes that he adored so much. Her smiles always made him smile too and they could brighten up his day when he was feeling down. Matt's thoughts focused solely on his love, which meant that he didn't think about his next words as they slipped out of his mouth. "They'll have to be the best man and bridesmaid at our wedding."

* * *

I'm not sure if Japanese weddings have a best man and bridesmaids or not, but I assume that they would have one if TK and Kari were going to have a western style wedding. Besides, I needed them to want Matt and Sora in those roles for the plot. Also, I know that TK and Kari are a little young for marriage in this but, for some reason, I can see them getting married quite quickly if they are being chased by fans all of the time. It's kind of a statement to their fan girls and boys that they are taken.

Please let me know what you think to this one-shot by leaving a review =D


End file.
